


You're Not Stupid

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodapop is depressed and his best friend, Steve, helps him feel better.<br/>(This is a oneshot fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in early 2014

Steve has noticed how down Soda was, he had a glint of pain in his eyes. Soda kept his beautiful smile on his face but it was fake; this was obvious to Steve. Steve was deeply bothered by his best friend being so down, he wanted to make Soda feel better.

Steve figured he'd better wait for Soda to tell him what was wrong. He waited for two weeks but Soda never said a word about his inner pain. Steve was a bit aggravated that Soda wouldn't talk to him about what was bothering him, he has known Soda since middle school.

The work day at the DX had ended and Steve and Soda were closing the place up. Soda was moving kind of sluggish and had a frown on his face; a pained frown. Steve got fed up with waiting and stepped in front of Soda. Soda looked into Steve's eyes, the pain not even trying to hide from view. Steve sighed,

"Soda, what's been botherin' you?" Steve asked, Soda simply shrugged and kind of laughed

"Nothings been botherin' me.." Soda said, his lie was obvious to Steve. 

When you've been friends as long as Soda and Steve have been, there are no secrets and no lies. Soda tried to walk around Steve but Steve grabbed him. Soda looked at Steve as if he was crazy,

"S-Steve, I told you nothing's wrong." Soda said softly. Steve chuckled at what Soda said,

"Nothin', my ass." Steve said and Soda looked away from Steve.

"Please Steve, I don't wanna talk." Sodas' voice sounded like it was full of hurt.

"Holding it in ain't gonna make it go away." Steve said , Soda sighed, "I guess you're not gonna let me go until I tell you, right?" Soda said with a slight chuckle, Steve nodded as answer. Soda took a deep breath,

"I...I feel stupid.." his voice was shaky. Steve looked at Soda with a look of confusion on his face

"What do you mean by that?", Soda let out a pained whimper, he was looking at the floor now.

"I mean I feel stupid, as in uneducated.." Soda said, his voice cracked mid sentence. Steve was even more confused, Soda was one of the smartest people he knew.

"A-And i'm sure Darry and Pony are ashamed to have such a stupid brother!" Soda yelled looking up at Steve, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Steve was saddened by Soda's pain, Soda usually didn't get upset.

"Soda, you know damn well Darry and Pony love you more than anything." Steve calmly said, placing his hand on Soda's shoulder. Soda wiped away his tears but they continued to fall.

"How do you know that?! I am stupid! I am worthless!" Soda yelled and buried his face into Steve's chest. Steve held his best friend while he cried his eyes out.

"Soda, you are not stupid and you are definatly not worthless.", Soda sniffled and looked up at Steve,

"D-Do you really mean that..?" he said, choking up a bit. Steve nodded,

"Yes, I meant it.", Soda smiled and this time it was genuine. Steve investigated Soda's lips and longed for them. Steve placed a finger under Soda's chin and pulled his head upwards.

 

"S-Steve..?" Soda questioned but didn't stop his friend. Steve pressed his lips to Soda's and held Soda's hands. Soda didn't break the kiss, he kissed Steve back. Steve pulled away a bit, their faces were still close to each other. Soda had a deep blush on his face but he smiled at Steve.

"I didn't know you liked me.." Soda said quietly.

"I've liked you for awhile now.." Steve admitted, there was no point in hiding it now. Soda rested his forehead on Steve's

"Same with me...I think I love you,Steve Randle..". Steve blushed but smiled

"I think I love you too, Sodapop Curtis.", Soda giggled and pulled away from Steve.

"I think we should leave now." Soda said, Steve had forgotten where they were at; they left holding hands.

A/N: I retyped this because he dialogue was all jumbled and I didn't like how it looked. I changed a few things with his but it's barely noticeable. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
